1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radiator supports for motor vehicles and, more specifically, to a method for coating a radiator support assembly for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a radiator support for a motor vehicle. Typically, the radiator support is made of stamped steel. The radiator support has separate components attached thereto. These components include a brace for a hood latch, a grille opening reinforcement (GOR), brackets for the GOR, and a cover for a radiator opening attached to the radiator support.
It is also known that vehicle components are typically coated with a phosphate material in a phosphate bath prior to painting at a vehicle assembly bath. The phosphate bath will be contaminated by magnesium materials used for the vehicle components when a large number of the vehicle components are processed at the vehicle assembly plant.
Although the above radiator support has worked well, it is desirable to provide a single first front structure for a motor vehicle that is die-cast, injection molded, or cast. It is also desirable to reduce weight, variable cost, and labor, while improving quality and vehicle durability, of a radiator support for a vehicle. It is further desirable to provide a radiator support that requires less package space in a vehicle. It is yet further desirable to coat a magnesium radiator support to prevent contamination of a phosphate bath and aid in galvanic protection. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a new radiator support assembly for a motor vehicle.
Accordingly, the present invention is a method for coating a radiator support assembly for a motor vehicle including the steps of providing magnesium components for the radiator support assembly and coating the magnesium components. The method also includes the steps of assembling the magnesium components into the radiator support assembly and painting the radiator support assembly.
One advantage of the present invention is that a multi-functional radiator support assembly is provided for a motor vehicle. Another advantage of the present invention is that the multi-functional radiator support assembly is a first front structure for the vehicle that is die-cast, injection molded, or cast. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the multi-functional radiator support assembly combines the function of the radiator support, hood-latch support system, grille opening reinforcement, and several attachment/reinforcement brackets into a single die-cast, injection molded, or cast component. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the multi-functional radiator support assembly uses die-cast magnesium as the material for the structure. A further advantage of the present invention is that the multi-functional radiator support assembly provides improved dimensional control, reduction of tooled end items, fifty percent to seventy percent weight reduction, reduction of variable cost and labor, while improving lateral/torsional bending modes, and one hundred percent improvement in strength and durability of the vehicle. Yet a further advantage of the present invention is that the multi-functional radiator support assembly requires less packaging space, enabling reduction of front end overhang and supporting various styling needs, and saves a large amount of weight. Still a further advantage of the present invention is that a method is provided for coating the radiator support assembly to prevent the magnesium material from contaminating phosphate material and prevent corrosion when assembled to steel material components.